Just a dream ITA
by Linda065cliva
Summary: One-shot fanfic, Kankri X Cronus. A bit sadstuck...


Just a dream ITA

**A/N: questa storia è basata su una cosa che mi è successa veramente. Potrebbero esserci un po' di errori visto che è stata scritta un po' di fretta. Poi è stato difficile ricordarsi che i troll sono una specie notturna XD  
Vabbé, basta chiacchiere: buona lettura!**

Cronus smise un attimo di suonare la chitarra, accorgendosi che aveva iniziato a piovere. Il sommesso ticchettio dell'acqua che si univa al suono delle onde lo ipnotizzava. Tant'è vero che non si accorse subito che qualcuno stava bussando alla porta dell'alveare, sempre più impellentemente.  
Da sopra le scale sentì Eridan che gridava: "Vai tu ad aprire!"  
Si alzò in fretta, chiedendosi chi mai poteva essere in giro con un tempo del genere. Trovò ad aspettarlo un Kankri completamente fradicio, con la mano ancora alzata pronta a bussare ancora.  
"Cronus, lo so che non è il tuo alveare e non ti ho avvisato che sarei venuto, ma posso chiederti di ospitarmi finché non passa il temporale?"  
Cronus fece per rispondergli quando gli arrivò Eridan alle spalle con un'aria scocciata.  
"No, arrangiati; non voglio sentirti nel mio alveare a blaterare per ore e ore!"  
"Dai Eri, non essere così cattivo... lo porto nella mia riposarea così manco lo vedi, va bene?"  
Eridan lo guardò storto, squadrò Kankri e poi sbuffò, agitando la mano come a dire 'fa come vuoi'.  
Kankri tirò un sospiro di sollievo, entrando tremante.  
"Aspetta un secondo che vado a prenderti un asciugamano! La mia riposarea sai dov'è..." disse Cronus, lasciando all'altro il tempo di strizzarsi un pochino i vestiti bagnati.  
Trovò Kankri accovacciato vicino al suo letto. Gli passò l'asciugamano, appoggiandoglielo dolcemente sulle spalle mentre Kankri si asciugava come meglio poteva i capelli e la faccia.  
"Davvero Cronus, non hai idea di quanto sia grato del fatto che tu mi abbia accolto..."  
Cronus gli sorrise: "Figurati, sono felice di poterti aiutare quando posso!"  
Kankri arrossì leggermente. "Non è che avresti dei vestiti un pochino più asciutti di questi da prestarmi?" disse cercando di staccarsi la manica bagnata del maglione dal braccio, inutilmente.  
L'altro ridacchiò alla scena, andando subito a pescare una maglietta e dei pantaloni comodi.  
"Tieni, aspetto fuori." Kankri ringraziò con un cenno, guardando l'altro uscire dalla stanza. Appena si fu cambiato lo richiamò all'interno della riposarea, tenendosi le ginocchia al petto, non abituato ad indossare vestiti del genere, figuriamoci poi se di qualcun altro.  
"Ora ti dispiacerebbe spiegarmi cosa ci facevi là fuori sotto la pioggia?" disse Cronus rientrando. Si sedette accanto all'amico.  
Kankri sorrise mestamente, spiegando che aveva convinto Karkat ad uscire a vedere un film insieme per vedere di migliorare i rapporti tra di loro, ma la discussione che era seguita dopo il film aveva portato i due al punto di partenza, e lasciato Kankri da solo e a piedi. Sapeva di essere piuttosto vicino a dove abitava Cronus insieme ad Eridan, quindi piuttosto che rischiare di ritrovarsi ancora lontano dall'alveare dei Vantas quando fosse sorto il sole, aveva deciso di chiedere asilo agli Ampora. Fu mentre si avviava che fu sorpreso dal temporale, ed il resto della storia la sapeva.  
Cronus scosse la testa e guardò verso la finestra.  
Il sole stava sorgendo, ma il temporale non voleva accennare a smettere.  
"Senti, ho come l'impressione che non passerà in fretta il temporale e si sta facendo tardi... ti andrebbe di... dormire qui?" disse Cronus avvampando leggermente, guardando l'altro in attesa di risposta.  
"...Va bene. Dove posso stare?" rispose Kankri dopo un attimo di incertezza.  
Cronus avvampò ancora di più alla domanda, sapendo che Eridan avrebbe fatto storie nel vedere Kankri dormire nel suo alveare. "Beh... la cosa migliore sarebbe che tu dormissi qui, in questa stanza intendo... e..." si grattò nervosamente la nuca. "... Quindi ti andrebbe di dormire nel mio letto, insieme a me? Prometto di non toccarti né niente, ok?"  
Kankri sembrò quasi spaventato alla proposta, inizialmente, ma non vedendo alternative acconsentì.  
Cronus mantenne lo sguardo fisso sul pavimento finché Kankri gli disse che poteva girarsi. Non ci mise molto a cambiarsi e si unì all'altro sotto le coperte, cercando il più possibile di mantenere le distanze. Kankri era così stanco che nonostante non fosse in un luogo molto familiare si addormentò subito.  
Cronus invece non riusciva a capacitarsi del fatto che stava condividendo il letto col troll per cui aveva dei sentimenti rossi. Passò almeno un'ora a guardare il soffitto, ascoltando i mormorii che Kankri faceva nel sonno.  
Proprio mentre si stava assopendo, fu scosso da un gemito da parte di Kankri. Cronus si puntellò sui gomiti per vedere che stava succedendo: l'altro apparentemente stava avendo un incubo, dato che non smetteva di sussultare e raggomitolarsi in sé stesso.  
"Kankri?"  
Gli mise una mano sulla spalla, cercando di svegliarlo.  
"Kankri!"  
Lo chiamò di nuovo, scuotendolo un attimo non vedendolo rispondere.  
Kankri si fermò.  
"Kankri..? Tutto bene?" gli chiese Cronus preoccupato. Kankri mormorò un assenso nel dormiveglia e si girò verso Cronus. Lui lo guardò ancora un attimo, poi si risistemò sul letto girandosi verso l'altro, appoggiando la testa sulla mano. Cronus allungò timidamente la mano, tentato di accarezzagli la mano chiusa a pugno, ma la riabbassò subito.  
Per sua sorpresa fu Kankri ad afferrarla invece e a stringerla a sé, portandosi dietro il resto del braccio.  
L'altro sgranò gli occhi, sentendosi le guance diventare viola. Sorrise dolcemente a Kankri, sfiorandogli la guancia col dito della mano "intrappolata".  
Cercò di dormire in quella posizione, ma non riusciva a trovare una posizione comoda per l'altro braccio. Gli balenò in mente un'idea e pregò mentalmente che andasse bene.  
Si avvicinò cautamente al suo innamorato, facendo attenzione a non muovere il braccio bloccato ed appoggiò il braccio libero su di Kankri, abbracciandolo.  
Kankri in tutta risposta si accoccolò contro al petto di Cronus, tenendosi ancora stretto il braccio.  
Cronus gli pose delicatamente un bacio in fronte prima di chiudere gli occhi ed addormentarsi sereno come mai era stato.

Si svegliò al tramontare del sole di Alternia che Kankri era già sveglio, seduto sul bordo del letto.  
"Oh, ben svegliato Cronus. Dormito bene?"  
Cronus sorrise, avvampando leggermente pensando all'abbraccio. "Assolutamente sì... Tu invece? Ho sentito che ad un certo punto hai iniziato ad avere gli incubi... Sentivi la mancanza del tuo recuperabozzolo?"  
"Veramente no. Non ricordo di aver avuto incubi."  
Cronus lo guardò perplesso a quella risposta. "Davvero? Non ricordi che ti ho svegliato per chiederti se stavi bene? Dopo mi hai pure 'rapito' il braccio e te lo sei tenuto tutto il tempo!" disse ridacchiando nella parte finale. Kankri però lo squadrò non convinto.  
"Cronus, lo sai che mi da' fastidio il contatto fisico, non farei mai una cosa del genere. Inoltre non ricordo di essere stato svegliato." Cronus abbassò lo sguardo, un po' deluso.  
"Sarà stato un sogno, Cronus" disse Kankri con un tono leggermente preoccupato. Dopo un attimo di silenzio imbarazzato, Kankri riprese a parlare.  
"Ti andrebbe di accompagnarmi a casa col tuo dispositivo a motore a due ruote?"  
"S-si, certo..." rispose Cronus, ripigliandosi dai suoi pensieri. Si vestì, andò a prendere i vestiti ormai asciutti di Kankri ed aspettò che l'altro fosse pronto.

Appena tornò a casa dopo averlo portato all'alveare di Karkat si diresse alla sua riposarea, ignorando le domande di Eridan.  
Si fermò allo stipite della porta, fissando distrattamente il suo letto ancora disfatto.  
Si avvicinò lentamente, lasciandocisi cadere sopra ed afferrò un cuscino.  
Se lo strinse al petto, affondandoci il mento, cercando di tirare indietro le lacrime che si stavano formando negli angoli degli occhi.  
Chiuse gli occhi, pregando che quel momento di tenerezza con Kankri non fosse stato solo un sogno.

Fine


End file.
